Someday
by Takako
Summary: [Royai] It was a simple declaration, a simple answer, a simple exchange between a man and a woman, with no difference in military ranks, no blue military uniforms, no military rules and codes...


**Someday**

By Takako

A/N: This is my first FMA fic. My contribution to Royai Day, 11th June! I know this whole thing has been done a lot of times but I just need to get it out of my head. Sorry in advance for grammatical and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Roy Mustang was once frightened of the whole idea of "commitment". He has seen live examples of how marriage has tremendous de-evolutionizing effects on his colleagues (well, except for Hughes of course, but he too has his share of post marriage dilemmas). He could not stand the thought of becoming some woman's well trained puppy/caged up tigers (there were after all, two extremes). Surrounded by mainly men due to his working condition, he has heard numerous anti-feminism rants and 'women are complicated' theories. 

This was when he was called the "playboy flame alchemist", "military heartthrob" the rate of switching girlfriends was directly proportional to the rate of Havoc's consumption of cigarettes, charming all the beautiful young ladies with his killer smile, his rank in the military and his "aggressive and ambitious nature". Women love to play with fire, a symbol of sensation, passion, volatility… you name it.

All but one, who openly scold him to stay back because he was "useless on rainy days", who was as cold (and equally as fair) as the winter morning, who had a deadly aim with any firearm and who will not hesitate to shoot anyone of the opposite sex if they so much as to look at her inappropriately - Riza Hawkeye, his First Lieutenant.

Roy did not know how, or when, or why he had suddenly started to realize that his First Lieutenant was in fact, a_ woman_ (what he meant here, is an _extremely attractive_ woman). Probably it was when he ran into her on the street, wearing civilian clothes instead of ridiculously bulky and heavy with a hideous shade of blue military uniforms. She was in jeans and she wore a white top with a black leather jacket. But most importantly, she had let her hair down.

This is the woman, perhaps the only woman who will fight for him, stand up for him, cry for him, rage with jealously because of him and whose devotion to him is unconditional and everlasting. Gosh, he had been so fucking blind.

He will give up everything to be with her; to be able to wake up every morning with her beside him, her arms thrown loosely around his waist, her head tucked under his chin and her hair cascading down her back.

"I'll quit the military." He said one morning, "I am willing to give up everything. For you."

Given his previous experiences with women, he was surprised to see her frown at his words (or his declaration of undying love). Maybe… that just shows how special she is.

"Don't do that, sir." He flinched, even during their time alone; she rarely called him by his first name. "I don't want you to feel guilty or have any regrets. That ambition of yours is part of you, part of Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. This is who you are. I know you will never forgive yourself if your goal is left unaccomplished."

She struggled deeper into his chest and his arms tightened around her waist. They remained still in silence, savouring the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

"Are you hungry?" She said in almost a whisper, her words barely audible to him.

Roy's stomach answered before the man himself can open his mouth. He grinned sheepishly at her and she smiled back; the smile that was reserved for him alone. She slid out of the bed and hastily threw on her shorts. Roy couldn't take his eyes off her retreating form. _This felt so right…_ despite the fact that they were breaking the rules; …_this is how it's supposed to be_. Him, her, Black Hayate and maybe eventually Mustang Juniors who have all inherited their father's dashing good looks and their mother's gorgeous reddish amber eyes…

For the first time in his life, Roy Mustang felt ready for a lifetime commitment (and at the same time he can also visualize that goofy grin on Maes Hughes face that practically shouts out "hypocrite"). He slid out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. The familiar array on her back, it was more or less identical to the ones on his gloves. A sign of devotion; a symbol that they were meant to be… yes… this is how it is supposed to be… he wrapped his arms around her from behind and murmured into her ear, "When I become Fuhrer, Riza, I will marry you."

She stopped frying the eggs and the silence seemed to last for an eternity before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed as quietly as she could.

"Aishiteru… Roy Mustang."

It was a simple declaration, a simple answer, a simple exchange between a man and a woman, with no difference in military ranks, no blue military uniforms, no military rules and codes.

They are simply Roy Mustang and in his arms, Riza Hawkeye who was crying tears of joy in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I know it has been done ten thousand times and I know that line has been repeated in various forms, but I can't help it! I apologize in advance if my work is similar to anyone's, I don't mean to plagiarize. Iam willing to remove this story if you ask me to. 

Just want spread the Royai love, so please do review and tell me what you think!


End file.
